High Elf Archer
:"Ignorance is bliss, for learning is the highest joy." :- High Elf Archer |Erufu}} is an adventurer who is a member of Goblin Slayer's party. She is a 2,000 year old elf, which is considered young by elven standards. Appearance High Elf Archer is a slender and tall elf with green hair that is long in the back and short in front, with two braids at the side. She has longer ears that confirms her status as a High Elf. She wears a green sleeveless archer corset, shorts, a pair of uneven black gloves, knee high boots, and a hood. She is described as stunningly beautiful, even among elves. On several occasions she is shown to take the immediate attention of males. She has a small bust, which she is sensitive over. Personality Despite her great age, High Elf Archer is still quite innocent to the darker aspects of the world and has her own ideas about what an adventure involves. Her first quest with Goblin Slayer has her witness the brutal and severely-overlooked cruelty of goblins for the first time, followed by joylessly killing the perpetrators up close. Still, by the end of that affair, High Elf Archer promised herself to take Goblin Slayer on an adventure suited to her own standards. One of High Elf Archer's defining traits is her hot-tempered personality. Prone to outbursts, she lashes out at Goblin Slayer on more than one occasion and frequently argues with Dwarf Shaman during various adventures. Background High Elf Archer lived her life with others of her kind. When she was young, High Archer would practice singing. She, at some point, developed a curiosity about the world, which led to her becoming an adventurer. Some time after, High Elf Archer was chosen by her people to represent them. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 High Elf Archer, along with Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest went to the frontier to find Goblin Slayer and request his aid. Upon meeting him at the guild, she became outraged at Goblin Slayer's refusal to confront demons in favor of goblins, but was reminded of their true objective; they wanted Goblin Slayer's help in destroying a large goblin nest near elven territory, as there were not enough people to deal with Goblins due to an increase in demons and monsters. High Elf Archer added that the elf army could not mobilize to attack the goblins, as it would create suspicion and panic if they were focusing only on killing the weakest monsters. When they arrived at the goblins' base, High Elf Archer was appalled at the state of a captured elven woman and felt extreme hatred for the goblins. She later helped in massacring a large group of goblins who were put to sleep using the group's magic, before fighting the Ogre that led them. As the adventurers went back to town, High Elf Archer promised herself to take Goblin Slayer on a real adventure instead of just slaying goblins. When Goblin Slayer requested every adventurer at the guild to help fight back against at least a hundred goblins led by a Goblin Lord, High Elf Archer was one of the initial adventurers who volunteered to join him. After the battle, a drunk High Elf Archer was surprised to see Goblin Slayer without his helmet on. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 High Elf Archer and her party members took Goblin Slayer on a adventure to slay the goblins beneath Water Town. During their second visit to the catacombs, the party was locked in by goblins anticipating their arrival. High Elf Archer and the adventurers attempted to repel the wave of goblins, but they were overwhelmed; High Elf Archer being held down and forcibly stripped. Luckily, when Goblin Slayer began strangling the goblin champion, Dwarf Shaman found the opportunity to rescue High Elf Archer by slaying the goblins around her. She reluctantly thanked him for rescuing her, before the adventurers managed to repel the goblins. Once Goblin Slayer and Priestess recovered, High Elf Archer and the rest of the party encountered and killed a monster guarding a mirror. The party deduced that the mirror functioned as the gateway allowing goblins to enter the sewers. While Lizard Priest began removing the mirror, High Elf Archer helped to defend against the goblins' second attack before escaping with the rest of the party. Above the rubble that crushed the goblins, High Elf Archer kicked Goblin Slayer once he stated their method didn't involve fire, water or an explosion. Goblin Slayer Volume 3 During the festival, Goblin Slayer informed her and his other party members that goblins were approaching the town on two fronts. With the party deciding to split up, High Elf Archer and Priestess made quick work of the goblins on one side, with the help of traps Goblin Slayer had previously set up.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 5: A Scenario Overturned She and Priestess later regrouped with the rest of the party to deal with an advance of goblins, led by Dark Elf. High Elf Archer fired an arrow that would have went through his forehead, but to her horror, it was deflected by the empowered elf right before it landed. Despite realizing Dark Elf wielded the power of an ancient giant which was impervious to arrows, High Elf Archer continued to fire shot after shot; after Goblin Slayer poisoned Dark Elf, High Elf Archer shot an arrow through Dark Elf's neck to prevent him from finishing an incantation.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 6: Seven Powers Abilities *'Master Archer': With mastery over archery, the High Elf Archer fires arrows with tremendous accuracy. She has even demonstrated the ability to redirect arrows after firing them, and firing multiple arrows at the same time. *'Trap Detection': She is skilled enough to detect and disarm simple traps. *'Agility': She is remarkably acrobatic, able to dodge ranged attacks by jumping and flipping, as well as scaling tall objects such as trees effortlessly. *'Agelessness': Being an elf, this grants her the ability to live indefinitely and the inability to die of old age; meaning she will stay young forever. However, she can be killed by physical injury. Equipment * Longbow: A long carved wooden bow, this appears to be her main weapon. * Shortbow: After a few adventures with Goblin Slayer, she has taken up using a secondary shortbow, for confined spaces such as inside sewers or to conserve the durability of her longbow. * Quiver and arrows: Worn at waist height, her arrows can be used with either of her bows. She has taken to retrieving her unbroken arrows from dead enemies in an effort to conserve arrows much like Goblin Slayer would do with weapons, though she denies copying him, only wishing not to use crude goblin-made arrows. * Knives: Two knives used for multiple tasks including finishing off goblins. It is noticed she may have some attachment to them, as when they became unusable due to being covered in goblin blood and fat, she stowed them away before salvaging a dagger from the battlefield, copying the tactics of Goblin Slayer. Trivia * High Elf Archer has a low tolerance to alcohol.Goblin Slayer Anime Episodes- Anime, Season 1, Episode 3 - 15:25 References es:Elfa Arquera Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Elves Category:Archers